


As It Has For So Many Years

by Ride_Forever



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Older Not Dead prompt-a-thon, Post-Call of the Wild, Snippets, due South snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:33:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/pseuds/Ride_Forever
Summary: Fraser experiences something. There's a Ray or two involved. Diefenbaker inquires about it.





	As It Has For So Many Years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hardboiledbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/gifts).



> This was written in response to prompts from [Older_Not_Dead on LJ](http://older-not-dead.livejournal.com/), [dsc6dsnippets on DW](http://dsc6dsnippets.dreamwidth.org/), and [ds6d_fanworks on LJ](http://ds6d-fanworks.livejournal.com/). 
> 
> The prompt at Older_Not_Dead was _RayK/RayV. This is a dream, right?_
> 
> The prompt at ds6d_fanworks was the word _inexcusable._
> 
> The prompt at dsc6dsnippets was any or all of the following (and I did use **all** of them 'cause that's how I roll): _crumble, scale, bastard, grave,_ and the line from "White Squall" by Stan Rogers _"I told that kid a hundred times, don't take the Lakes for granted"._  
>  ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ 
> 
> This fic was originally planned to be a 300-words-or-less snippet, but after editing it down from 330 to 317 I could not see what else to cut. Then I called on the mighty beta power of [verushka70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verushka70) and through the awesomeness of her insightful beta I went from snippet fail to snippet success.  
> ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~

Kowalski opens the cabin door and in steps Vecchio, dressed for a Chicago winter, not for the Territories.

“Vecchio? What the….?”

Vecchio quickly glances at the Stetson on the hat-hook and the High Browns just inside the door, then hisses “shhh” and pushes Kowalski against the wall. He forces his tongue into Kowalski’s mouth and his hand into Kowalski’s pants.

Kowalski resists at first, but then his resolve crumbles, the scales tipping in Vecchio’s favor.

Fraser appears from the bedroom – his and Kowalski’s bedroom. He stares silently at the two Rays kissing...and touching...and rubbing.

A voice from beyond the grave murmurs disapprovingly that “those Yanks are such bastards”. Fraser turns towards the sound of his father’s voice as it begins singing “I told my kid a hundred times, don’t take the Rays for granted”. Fraser corrects him, saying “No, Dad, it’s ‘I told that kid a hundred times, don’t take the Lakes for granted’.” Whereupon Bob, undaunted, points at the Rays and sings “They go from calm to a hundred knots so fast they seem enchanted.”

Kowalski and Vecchio, still clutching each other, turn towards Fraser. Vecchio says, “If you want to watch, you go through the store to the back room. If you don't come alone, we won't be there.” Kowalski adds, “And Ben...bring some quarters.”

Fraser awakens abruptly, making an anguished sound that rouses Kowalski. Diefenbaker senses the wakefulness of his pack-mates and wuffles an inquiry to Fraser, who responds with “Yes, and it’s quite inexcusable.”

Kowalski nudges Fraser and says “Dief and I figure this is about a dream, right? And you’re blaming yourself for dreaming whatever it was, right? Well...don’t. Just let the dreamcatcher take it." 

And as it has for so many years, that's what the dreamcatcher does.

**Author's Note:**

> Ambivalent about having tagged this as a Ray/Ray relationship, but didn't want anyone to be caught unawares by the two-Ray scenario.


End file.
